Eixos
by DouglasSunier
Summary: Luna com seus desafios e tristezas.


Nome do autor: Severus  
Título: Eixos  
Sinopse: Luna não é mais lunática, ela cresceu e com obstáculos enormes. "(...) e Luna morreu assim. Entre o existir e o não existir." A vida mostrara que a uma vida sem Hogwarts, não é um conto de fada.  
Spoilers: Características da casa dos Lovegood  
Capa: .xx.  
Ship: Harry/Hermione | Harry/Luna (platônico)  
Gênero: Drama  
Classificação:K+  
Status: completa  
Formato: Oneshot  
Observação:Fanfic escrita para o II challenge Luna Lovegood do forum 6v .Sub Tema:O Pasquim | Item : Livro.

Obseração²:Dedico essa fic todinha para minha sempre paciente, beta, Joyce \o/;

* * *

Eixos

Luna aparatou em frente a uma casa de aspecto velho e com tinta desgastada que possuía um formato extremamente estranha: uma 'torre' de xadrez trouxa. Ela atravessou o portão em que lia-se, em uma placa de latão, transparecendo novidade "Editora chefe de _O Pasquim"._

Luna, com seus cabelos louros e secos, continha em seu rosto uma expressão indecifrável, sem nenhum vestígio do seu ar lunático. Andou apressadamente sem se deter para olhar as plantas que já se encontravam murchas no jardim. Passou pela porta de entrada, colocou sua capa no cabideiro preto e empoeirado, subindo para o seu escritório.

Os livros daquele lugar tinham sido retirados no momento em que Luna tomou aquele cargo, de uma forma _bem_ rebelde. As edições do novo _'O Pasquim'_ estavam sendo impressas desde o dia anterior, para que os números pedidos chegassem a tempo.

Ela sentou em sua poltrona e fechou os olhos respirando profundamente. O barulho de pessoas no hall de entrada interrompeu os devaneios dela, que permaneceu em seu lugar mostrando que aquela visita já era esperada.

Adentraram na sala _ela_ e Harry, com sacolas cheias de caixas de formatos diferentes e com papéis coloridos e felizes, o oposto do que aquela sala representava - tristeza. Ainda com ares de risos e de felicidade. Amor.

"_Olá Luna, parabéns."_ Hermione disse indo na direção da outra a fazendo levantar e lhe abraçando. Assim que Hermione largou Luna, Harry, sem mais delongas, foi na direção dela sorrindo e lhe depositou um beijo na bochecha e, abraçando-a, sussurrou:

"_Não se deixe abater. Acredite eu sei, eu sei exatamente como você está se sentindo, e por isso, conte comigo para tudo"._ Ela inesperadamente disse:

"_Como eu queria poder contar contigo. Para tudo..."_

"_Mas você pode, Luna!"_ Harry disse de supetão.

"_Não, Harry, não posso e você sabe disso. Nós sabemos: eu você e Hermione." _

Ela se retirou do abraço e forçou um sorriso que não enganava nenhum dos outros dois presentes.

"_Muito obrigada, Harry e Hermione, realmente eu não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês, em todos esses momentos, sério." _Luna respirou enquanto olhava de um para o outro se prendendo a detalhes poucos importantes naquele momento. _"Se não fosse vocês há três dias comigo, no enterro... e no dia seguinte, e no outro dia e hoje. Eu realmente não sei como seria meu estado. Hoje estou triste, mesmo sendo essa data especial, ou que deveria ser pelo menos, mas tenho a certeza que existirá um amanhã com luz para minha vida."_ Luna respirou para então prosseguir _"Se não fossem vocês, na situação mais critica onde misturei e magoei aos dois, enquanto eu tratava de destruir a arrumação e os livros que passaram por décadas nos Lovegood..."_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x **Flashback**. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"_Hermione me deixe em paz, você representa tudo que eu quero tudo que eu desejo. Você e seus malditos livros. Eu te odeio por ser capaz de ter Harry de ser a dona do amor dele, de não amá-lo o suficiente."_ Luna atacou fogo nos livros. _"Odeio esses livros por me lembrarem a ti, de me lembrarem a fascinação da inteligência que eu já tive e eu a amava. Mas ela não substituiu Harry, mas você sim, você possui sua inteligência intacta e o amor de Harry."_

O ambiente carregado teve minutos de silêncio, em que Harry apagava os poucos focos de incêndio que ainda tinham, tentando não gravar na memória as palavras de desabafo de Luna. Hermione estava totalmente sem reação. Por fim, Luna fechou os olhos, deixando as lágrimas descerem.

"_E eu te amo por ser quem você é, por ser mágica, confiável, e por mais que me achasse estranha, sempre me ouvia e sempre me apoiava. Sendo sincera, e era o que eu mais queria que as pessoas fossem: sinceras comigo, só isso."_ Luna então fez os últimos livros em pó e os vestígios de fogo foram apagados em um floreio da varinha, para então ser seguido de uma promessa de que aquele dia nunca teria acontecido.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Luna levantou-se da cama, deixando esvoaçar a camisola azul em seus tornozelos, se dirigindo em passos rápidos para o banheiro.

"_O dia de ontem foi duro, muito duro, mas desde a morte dele tem sido duro. Desde que meu pai, meu mestre, meu tudo se fora para sempre."_

Fechou a ducha de água fria e se enrolou na toalha. Voltou para seu quarto, onde colocou roupas delicadas e de cores alegres.

"_Tenho que editar cada uma das revistas, com a atualização sobre as reformas do Ministério ter evoluído; e tenho que terminar as 500 revistas ainda hoje! Estou com esse mau hábito de falar sozinha, devo parar."_

"_Reparo!"_ as folhas continuavam a esvoaçar destruindo as revistas que ainda estavam sendo feitas, reduzindo pela metade as unidades que precisava conseguir até hoje, até as exatas 13h00min e já eram 11h00min _"Como eu vou resolver isso? Chamarei Chang, as férias dela acabaram ontem."_ Se aproximou da lareira colocando apenas sua cabeça e falando claramente_: "Caldeirão Furado, 135"_

Era possível ver ao fundo do quarto, em uma escrivaninha, Chang escrevendo rapidamente em um pergaminho, com certa pressa. Os cabelos maltratados e opacos de tom preto.

"_Chang"_ a moça se alarmou e olhou para a lareira procurando o foco do chamado.

"_Lovegood, desculpe-me, Senhora Lovegoood. No que posso ajudar?"_ Cada uma das palavras carregadas com o ar dela. Somente dela.

"_Quero que venha até aqui e me ajude a resolver, mais uma vez, aquele problema na prensa. Ela está escrevendo até a metade a alteração que botei e depois picota as folhas."_

"_Senhora, porque você não a troca para a próxima edição? Ela vive dando problemas, se não der na próxima no futuro dará!"_

"_Chang se restrita e obedecer as minhas ordens, porque eu já lhe disse que não a trocarei nas outras zilhões de vezes que sugeriu tal idéia"_ Falou com um tom de quem encerra um assunto de vez.

"_Claro, senhora Lovegoood"_ e seu ar estava cada vez mais irônico.

**.xx.**

"_Não, não e não! Isso não é verdade! Estava destruindo o 'O Pasquim' estava destruindo sua revista, estava destruindo seu pai. Não podia ser verdade. Meu pai demorou anos para conseguir fundar essa revista, podia ser uma revista totalmente lunática na época de seu pai, mas agora não. Ela se firmara no mercado, o Profeta o patrocinava. É verdade que a revista estava enfrentando uma época de inflação imensa, mas sempre se tem essas épocas. AI EU ESTOU FALANDO SOZINHA DENOVO"_ E fez um dos seus jeitos mais habituais: encostou-se à poltrona, e deixou as lágrimas escorregarem lentamente. Destruíra tudo, aquele acordo com Rita era inviável. Os livros, Hermione, Chang, Skeeter, venceram-na em todas as etapas. **Passado, presente e futuro.**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x **Flashback**. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Pronto. Era definitivo. Não daria para fazer os 500 exemplares, precisaria de mais um dia, um único dia. Voltou à lareira e dessa vez dizendo a localidade do '_O Profeta Diário'_.

"_Rita, seja humana, seja uma vez na vida justa! Aceite que as revistas esteja nas bancas somente amanha. Não quebre seus acordos comigo, por favor. Eu já lhe disse que ouve problemas na impressão."_

"_Minha jovem, no ramo jornalístico não existe humanismo! Várias revistas menores e, de maioria de propagandas, querendo seu lugar como a única revista patrocinada pelo profeta. Poderíamos estar lucrando muito mais. Mas nós preferimos uma revista séria, e você está desonrando seu compromisso conosco. Como os leitores irão nos ver se deixarmos sem o 'o Pasquim'?"_

"_Você sabe que um dia de atraso os leitores não irão perceber! Você sabe, Rita."_

"_E você, querida Lovegood, sabe que tudo se tem um jeito e o desse é você aumentar de 600 galeões para 850, o valor que você paga pelo patrocínio. Daqui para frente com esse valor fixo."_

"_Skeeter, você está querendo quebrar a minha revista, mas você não irá conseguir! Aceito seu acordo. Enviarei amanhã pela manhã junto dos volumes, os adicionais."_

"_Claro Luna. Espero ansiosamente" _e deu seu sorriso sarcástico enquanto Luna tirava sua cabeça das chamas.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**.xx.**

Hermione tomara Harry dela. Os livros simbolizavam sua derrota no amor, e sua perda de inteligência. Chang representava a superioridade, representava tudo àquilo que ela queria ter sido. Skeeter representava a perda de sua revista, de seu pai novamente.

E a revista foi à falência; e os livros continuaram a irritar Luna; e Hermione continuou sendo odiada e amada por Luna. E a vida de Luna foi uma derrota para ela. Harry nunca a amou. Luna morreu assim, entre o existir e o não existir.

* * *

_N/A_ : Espero que gostem ^_^ Amei escrever essa fic *-*


End file.
